pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bastards of Erebus
The Bastards of Erebus, an adventure by Sean K Reynolds with support articles by Mike Ferguson, Steven Schend, Amber Scott, and F. Wesley Schneider and fiction by Dave Gross, is the first chapter in the Council of Thieves adventure path and was released in August 2009. It is the first Pathfinder Adventure Path volume to use the Pathfinder Roleplaying Game rules set. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path includes a gazetteer of the city of Westcrown, whose glory fades by the day and where treachery breeds in every darkened alleyway. Detailed secrets of fiend-blooded tieflings are revealed for the first time in the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting. The Pathfinder Bestiary provides a half-dozen new monsters suitable for use with the campaign, and a new story arc of Pathfinder's Journal fiction gives life to the settings and peoples of the Council of Thieves Adventure Path as Dave Gross's Hell's Pawns kicks off. Foreword: "What's Old is New" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : Paizo's Managing Editor discusses the numerous changes present in this book, including the new rules set, the new campaign, and yet another new visual look for this six-part series, thanks to Art Director Sarah Robinson. 1. "Bastards of Erebus" by Sean K Reynolds (6) : The city of Westcrown is dying. Since being stripped of its station as the capital of Cheliax, the wealth and prestige of the city has gradually slipped away, leaving the desperate people to fend for themselves in a city beset by criminals, a corrupt nobility, and a shadowy curse. Can the PCs fight back against champions of both the law and the criminal world? 2. "Westcrown: City of Twilight" by Steven Schend (48) : What was once a grand capital of a world-spanning empire and the would be throne city of a living god, Westcrown now lies in utter decay. This gazetteer describes the former capital of Cheliax and its surrounding areas. 3. "Tieflings of Golarion" by Amber Scott (60) : An investigation into the lives of tieflings, along with hundreds of fiendish variations. 4. "The Plaza of Flowers" (Hell's Pawns) by Dave Gross (68) : A deadly mystery of nobility and intrigue for Pathfinder Varian Jeggare and his tiefling bodyguard Radovan in a new series of the Pathfinder's Journal, Hell's Pawns. 5. "Bestiary" by Mike Ferguson, Sean K Reynolds, and F. Wesley Schneider (74) : Six terrifying new monsters, including several variants, a new playable race of winged humanoids and a low-CR devil. This Bestiary also presents the first look at a new system of quick-reference icons denoting creature type and environment for fast scanning by GMs. :* haniver :* rot grub :* shadowgarm :* strix :* torble :* ukobach 6. Council of Thieves Campaign Outline (88) : This two-page outline provides GMs with the basic overall plot and a synopsis of each individual adventure in the Council of Thieves Adventure Path. Adventure overview In the crumbling metropolis of Westcrown, former capital of Cheliax, a once-proud empire has now been reduced to political infighting and rule by a revolutionary aristocracy in league with the vilest devils of Hell. Decadent nobles and desperate rebels face off against a backdrop of crumbling buildings and badly eroded stability. When a gang of devil-blooded bandits called the Bastards of Erebus threaten Westcrown’s delicate status quo, the heroes must face sinister beasts of shadow, relentless armored Hellknights, and whispered rumors of a return to power of the city’s legendary criminal guild. What mysterious force is pulling the strings of the shadowy Council of Thieves, and what do its machinations mean for the heroes and all of Cheliax itself? Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Bastards of Erebus Category:PFRPG sourcebooks